Touch
by FruityGrape
Summary: Because it only took drinks, a bet, and a small touch to set of a chain of events that would change everything in her life. Lemon.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Let me know of any mistakes I've made. I really need a Beta... -,-

* * *

Sakura Haruno honestly thought today was going to her last, and it was all Naruto's fault, and maybe her's to but she would never admit that out loud. Looking back on it now she probably shouldn't have challenged Naruto to a drinking contest, and she really did think she was going to win, but it seemed fate had other plans that night, and to many shots later the rest of the night was one big blur. She couldn't remember how she got home but when Sakura woke up she found a note stuck to her chest that said _I win._

Now Sakura was on her way to her impending doom that she brought upon her self. Life just wasn't fare sometimes.

"_So when I win, and I will win Naruto, you have to... full on kiss Sasuke on the lips for twenty seconds." Sakura started grinning at the disgusted look on both Sasuke and Naruto's faces. She had a feeling that they were remembering there first kiss back in the academy days._

"Sakura-chan that's just wrong." Naruto gave a slight shudder at the thought.

"Why am I being brought in to this shit?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Because I'm still mad at you for that comment about my chest size you made last week." At that Sasuke made a grumble noise saying something about women and holding grudges. "Besides its not like you two haven't kissed before..." Her grin widened when Naruto and Sasuke shifted away from each other.

"_Fine, its a deal. But when I win you have to do that weird pressure point thing that you did to Sasuke-teme a couple of months go on Neji Hyuga." Sakura's eyes went wide at Naruto's declaration, and Sasuke choked on his drink and went red in the face at the memory. "And before you ask why Neji, its because he's been an insufferable ass sense I started seeing Hinata."_

"_So what you're saying is you want me to give Neji Hyuga a public hard on, and become the number one enemy on his list all so it will distract him from you and Hinata." She knew Naruto could be devious, but she didn't think he could be this evil. "You do relies that even if I were to do this, I would be a dead woman, right?"_

"We'll say nice things at your funeral, right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto looked over at his best friend who gave a nod in return.

"You two are jerks." She gave both of them pointed glares. "Anyways we're jumping head of our self's, its not like you're going to win." Sakura had confidence she wasn't going to lose this. She wasn't the fifth Hokage's apprentice for nothing. "So prepare your lips Naruto because they've got a hot date with Sasuke."

In the end she lost. Who knew Naruto could hold his liquor. Now she was tracking down Neji who she hoped was in a crowded place with lots of witnesses so she could slip away as quickly as possible after the deed was done. Maybe she could take a long mission to Suna till all this blew over...

She spotted him then, just down the road entering the Hokage tower. _'Great, two birds, one stone.' _She could take care of the bet then see lady Tsunade about that mission to Suna. Sakura ran down the street quickly, entering the building she saw him heading up the stairs.

Oi, Neji! She yelled before running to catch up with him. Said man turned his head, giving her a raised eyebrow. Sakura couldn't say she was best friends with the guy, but she had been on enough ANBU missions with him to get to know his facial expressions and body language to know how to read him. So she knew he was in a hurry by the look she got.

"Haruno," He acknowledged with a nod. "what do you need?"

_'Lets just get this over with.' _She took a deep breath. "I am so sorry Neji." He gave her a confused look, and while he was trying to piece together her words, she struck. It was just a simple pressure point on his neck she hit and it only took a second for him to realize what she just did to him. Sakura only saw his face go white and his hand grab the railing before she took off out the building completely forgetting about Tsunade and a mission to Suna.

* * *

"I'm going to have to go in to hiding for the rest of my life." Sakura paced back and forth in Naruto's living room. She came here because she got the feeling her apartment wasn't safe anymore. "You should have seen his face Naruto, he's going to kill me. I would have rather have run around Konoha naked, twice!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as she paced in front of them for the past twenty minutes freaking out and muttering to her self. They knew one of them should say something but they were both afraid she would turn her wrath on them. "You should do it." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto looked at him like he lost his marbles. "Not going to happen Sasuke-teme. You know the moment I say something she going to remember this is kinda my fault that she's in this mess in the first place." Naruto Hissed "So this one is all on you, and besides you're the pretty boy here so she's less likely to punch you in the face."

Sasuke glared at the pretty boy comment. "I've got a better idea, slip out and go get Kakashi. He'll calm her down. I'll stay and make sure Hyuga doesn't find her." Truth be told Sasuke was a little worried bout the whole situation. He knew that if Neji was anything like himself, he'd be out for answers and blood. There was no way Neji was going to let go of any of this. So the best thing to do at this point was to make sure someone was with Sakura at all time. But he knew it was inevitable, sooner or later Neji was going to catch her alone, and when he did...

Shaking his head in agreement, Naruto slipped out without notice.

* * *

Back at Naruto's apartment Kakashi listened quietly through Naruto and Sakura's explanation of what happened at the bar last night to what happened earlier today, and came to one conclusion. "You're all idiots." Sakura sputtered, Naruto had half a mind to look embarrassed, and Sasuke looked annoyed at once again being dragged into something that had nothing to do with him.

"That's not the answer we're looking for, Kakashi." Sakura said with a dejected voice.

Kakashi ignored her last comment. "What In the world were you three thinking?"

"Well you know what happens when we drink... We tend to do stupid things." Naruto Sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "You know she can't back down from a challenge. Like the time when Sakura kissed Lee because I told her if she did, I would pay for her lunch for a whole month." Sakura shuddered at the memory. "I still can't believe she did it." He snickered.

Shaking his head Kakashi sighed. "Do you remember the aftermath of that?" He asked.

How could they forget, Lee had relentlessly stalked Sakura till Sasuke got so fed up with him trailing her all the time that he told Lee Sakura was now a lesbian and had no interest in men. Sure it worked, and kept Lee away, but it had hit the rumor mill faster then she could blink that Haruno Sakura was now into women. It had finally cleared up a week later when Sakura grabbed and unsuspecting Sasuke and kissed him stupid in a very public place. She told him it was her revenge for starting up the rumor in the first place. But to this day Ino never let her live it down.

"So are you going to help or not Kakashi?" Sasuke asked

Sighing for a second time Kakashi grunted out a 'yes'. "You two are going to have to take shift watching her. I'll pitch in when I'm in the village. Naruto she'll have to stay at you're place. Sasuke you're off mission's for the next month anyways, so you can go with Sakura when she has her hospital shift. This will have to work until we can find something better."

Sakura nodded her approval. "How long do you think we will have to keep this up? She asked.

"Until the end of time." Sasuke put in. "Or until Hyuga finally gets you."

"I'll say nice things at your funeral, Sakura." Kakashi replayed cheerfully.

Sakura glared at him for repeating Naruto's words from last night. But Kakashi was right about one thing. They really were idiots.

* * *

Two weeks later and she hadn't see hide nor tail of Neji. Sakura wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Sometimes she would get the feeling she was being watched but she just chalked it up to being paranoid. So far Naruto and Sasuke kept their word and stuck to her like glue. But all changed when two hour's ago when both her boys were call for an emergency mission that neither of them could get out of, and Kakashi's wasn't even in the village.

"Now you remember how to bypass all of Sasuke-teme's traps, right Sakura-chan?" They had all agreed to have her stay at Sasuke's place till they got back. He had the best security out of all three of them. "And always stay in crowded places if you have to go out."

"I know Naruto. Now get going the both of you, you're going to be late. I'll be fine. I'm not in ANBU for nothing, I know how stay hidden and avoid people." She gave them both a bright smile and shooed them out the hospital doors. On the out side she seemed perfectly calm, but inside she was a shrieking hair pulling mess. She was screwed. She no longer had her two attack dog's at her side and Sakura knew there was no stopping Neji from from tracking her down. She was a skilled ninja and maybe she could avoid him for a small amount of time but it was inevitable in the end.

"Haruno-san?"

Sakura jumped slightly and turned to the nurse who addressed her. "Yes?"

The nurse gave gave her a strange look but chose not to comment about her jumpiness. "Shizune-san asked for your assistance in the medical lab."

"Alright, I'll head there now. Thank you." She smiled at the nurse and headed down the hall.

Her shift seemed to go buy painfully slow without Sasuke silently trailing behind her, and it didn't help that she practically jumped out of her skin every time she heard her name called out or that she thought she would see someone out of the corner of her eye. Needless to say she was at her wits end by the time her shift was over. But it only lasted like that for a couple more days till she was finally in a comfortable routine, and didn't feel like someone was waiting around every corner

* * *

Sitting across from Ino, Sakura picked at her food silently as she listened to Ino talk about how hot Shikamaru looked without a shirt. "Ino, have you talked to Tenten lately?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, just the other day. Why?" She asked

"Did she happen to say anything about Neji? Like if he's been acting strangely lately..." She tried to make it seem like an innocent question, but she saw the gleam in Ino's eyes and knew she was going to be spilling her guts soon.

"Alright, spill. You've been acting weird for the past couple of weeks and as your best friend I demand to know whats going on." So she spilled. And Ino about laughed herself right off her chair.

"It's not funny pig." She hissed. "I'm freaking out. And you still haven't told me if Tenten said anything Neji." She needed information. Maybe he was over it all and was just to embarrassed to say anything to her.

Ino had a slight frown on her forehead, and Sakura didn't take that as a good sign. "Well Tenten did say that sometime she would catch him staring off in to space or glare at absolutely nothing. So I'm going to take a shot in the dark and say that yeah, he's still pretty pissed at you." Sakura let her head drop to the table. "I'm sure it will blow over soon forehead." But Ino words had a bit of doubt in them.

Getting up from her seat, Sakura tossed a few bills on the table. " I'll talk to you later, got to get back to the hospital for rounds."

Slowly walking back she thought over what Ino said about Neji. Maybe she should just confront him and get this all over with. At least it would put her out of her misery. Then she could get back to a normal life...

Just finishing up with her last patient Sakura made her way to her office to finish up some reports then head home for the night. When she entered and flipped the light switch nothing happened. Something didn't feel right to her, she set her files down on the desk and tried the desk lamp, nothing. Then she could feel the warmth of another body just inches away from her. She froze. Sakura didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Haruno," He whispered into her ear. "you have some explaining to do." Neji's arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her flush against him. "But before that, you're going to get a taste of what I've been through that past three weeks." Sakura made a squeak in the back of her throat and finally tried to make a break for it, but Neji just tightened his grip.

"H-Cayuga, look I know your mad but I can explain everything. Just hear me-" Her jaw dropped when she felt him nip at the tip of her ear. Then she lost all train of though when his mouth latched on to the pulse point of her neck and then sucked. She had been with a few guys over the year but not once did she know that spot on her neck was particularly sensitive, but it was and the things he was doing to it was turning her in to a pile of goo. Sakura tensed when she heard her self make a small moan. "You have to stop." She tried to pull away but he still wasn't budging.

"I told you Haruno, I'm going to show you how it felt." Oh she felt it all right, because it was hard and hot against the small of her back. She was once again shocked in to silence. Who knew Neji Hyuga could be this sexual. certainly not her. But here she was, witnessing it first hand.

She shuddered when he bit down and licked the sting away. "And you think I won't stop you?" It was getting hot, and she felt like she could barley breath.

"Yes, because if you really wanted out you could have broken free at anytime." She felt him smirk against her neck. He was right, she could have broken free with just a bit a chakra, but subconsciously she wanted to see were this was going. She wanted to see how far he would take it, how far she would let him take it.

Taking her silence as an agreement, Neji reached up and slowly pulled the zipper down and slid the red top from her shoulders. His fingers seemed to ghost over every inch of her skin_, _from her shoulders, her stomach then to her back. She felt his fingers slide under the band of her bra before he playfully tugged at it. He unhooked it and Sakura let it drop to the flood. It seemed some of his control snapped at that point as his arms were back around her and she was roughly pulled back against him again.

Then his hands here on her breast as kneaded, and pinched, and all her mind could do was go blank as Sakura just let her body just feel and react to him. She reached her hands up behind her tangling them in his hair and pulling his face back to her neck. Growling he did as she silently asked and started to like and nip at her neck.

Moaning Sakura rubbed her backside against his strained erection. She needed more, this wasn't enough. "Neji..." She panted, and tugged at his hair. Neji stooped what he was doing and reached up pulled Sakura's hands from him before he turned her around in one swift move.

That's when she got her first look at him in weeks. Sakura always thought this man was good looking but right now he had such an animalistic look in his eyes as he stared down at her, she thought he was going to devourer her on the spot. With no warning he was kissing her, and she was ripping his shirt off.

His lips were demanding and scorching, and she gave just as good she got. Sakura bit her nails into his pulling him closer to her. Neji's hands gripped the back of her thighs as he lifted her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist never breaking their heated kiss. Her center came into contact with his member, and they both gasp at contact. She was pushed hard into a wall as ground against her. Sakura couldn't take much more of this, she needed him inside her now. It seemed they both had the same idea as she reached a hand between them to undo his pants and pushing them down, he was pushing her skirt up and ripping her underwear.

He was inside Sakura with one swift thrust, and then she was seeing stars as she came around him, it hit her so fast and hard she though she almost passed out. Neji waited for her to regain some composure and when she started shifting impatiently did he finally move. He started with slow and deep thrusts and he took it slow, kissing and licking her breast as he move in and out of her. She could feel every teasing inch, and Sakura knew he was doing it as retribution for what she did to him. "Please Neji..."  
She moaned.

"Please what, Sakura?" He wanted to hear her say it, to beg him for it.

"Please Neji, Harder." She begged. Then she was kissing him, fingers digging into his scalp as he thrusted hard and deep. Another orgasm hit her and Neji kissed her harder to muffle her scream. He follow soon after growling into her neck as he spent him self in her.

Sliding to the floor with him still inside her they both just held on to each other foreheads touching. Slowly opening her eyes she found silver one's staring back at her. She couldn't help but grin at the whole situation. She imaged a whole lot of thing that he was going to do to her. But never did she think this was what was going to happen. "So this was my punishment, huh?"

Neji grinned back at her, and she had to admit it make him look even more sexier, if that was even possible. "That was only a fraction of it, Haruno."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this.

FruityGrape


End file.
